Chocolates
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "I have something sweeter that I'd love to taste," he pulled back, now wrapping an arm around her waist as his lips got nearer and nearer to hers, "and that's you". Kurama and Botan, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I, sadly, do not own it in any way.**

**Chocolates**

"Botan, you made this? Seriously?" Yusuke's voice sounded like he didn't believe it as those words left his lips, his eyes staring at the piece of chocolate in his hand.

You see, Kurama had gone to Yusuke's house to help him with his studies. He had asked for Keiko's help, but she wasn't able to assist him as she had to go to some summer classes or something that her parents signed her up for so, that left Kurama. Botan had come in coincidence as she wanted them to try something she made herself, which was chocolates. Yusuke, at first, had found it hilarious, saying something between the lines of 'Don't joke around' and 'I can't believe this'. Kurama, on the other hand though, was pretty excited about it.

Although he did wonder why she had come to Yusuke's place first (which obviously meant that Yusuke was the one she thought of giving it first, plus, it was still early in the morning so he doubt Botan had gone to the others yet).

But, Kurama decided not to dwell on it.

Though it was proven to be hard.

Botan pouted. "Of course I did!"

"It's not good to lie."

"I'm not lying!"

There was silence for a moment before the spiky-haired teen averted his gaze to her, his lips quirked up in an ear-to-ear grin as he blurted out in amazement, "Man, they taste fucking amazing!"

Botan, who had her arms crossed from all the frustration she felt when he didn't believe her, now uncrossed them as she beamed happily, "Really? That's great!"

Yusuke by now had finish off all of the chocolates Botan had given him as he arched an eyebrow at her, curiosity written all over his face as he asked, "I never knew you were so good in the kitchen and I'm freaking happy to find out about that but, why chocolates of all things?"

She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her azure head as she murmured, "Um, well, I've never made those so, I was thinking of trying to, you know, just to know how it would taste." Her amethyst eyes sparkled as she beamed once more, "And I'm glad to say that it's a success!"

"Hell yeah it is!" he agreed, nodding his head vigorously as his brown eyes dropped to a few bag of chocolates that was in her bag, "So," he started slowly, gaining Botan's attention as she waited for him to continue, "can I have more of those?" he finished his sentence with a big grin and a scratch at the back of his head.

"Well, Yusuke-" she was cut off when his hands tried to grab at the remaining chocolates but, she had managed to snap them away from his grasp, her voice stern, "No, you can't. These," she gestured to the chocolates, "are for our other friends. You can't be selfish and have everything to yourself!"

Yusuke groaned at this, "Oh, come on, just let me have some more," he said, frustrated, wanting the chocolates so badly.

"No!" Botan snatched her bag away once again as he made another attempt to 'steal' it away from her.

Without them noticing, a pair of emerald eyes stared hotly at them as they conversed (if you call Botan trying to keep Yusuke from getting the chocolates and the former yelling angrily at the latter, to which the latter responded with frustrated sentences a conversation, that is).

Kurama had a book in his hand, like he usually did this time but, the redhead didn't seem to be focused on his reading material. Instead, his attention was turned to the two in front of him. He had been on the same paragraph for minutes now, not really bothering to read the next one as he was more distracted with the scene that was displayed in front of his eyes.

Really, how long would they continue to bicker? And why did Botan give the chocolates to Yusuke first? The more Kurama watched the both of them, the more he felt the anger mounting. He wanted the damn chocolates too, didn't he? So why wouldn't she give it to him? Why did it have to be Yusuke? Why did Yusuke had to get the first bite of her homemade chocolates?_ It wasn't fucking fair to him_.

The redhead then decided that he wasn't going to sit there, already knowing that if he stayed there any longer, he would probably lose his cool so, he got up from the chair and was about to take his leave.

This attracted the other two's attention as they turned their heads to him. "Kurama, where the hell are you going?" Yusuke asked, his brows furrowed as he watched the other male.

"I don't think that concerns you, Urameshi," Kurama snapped.

Oh, shit.

Botan and Yusuke's eyes widened at the sudden change. Kurama had never snapped at anyone before. He was polite and able to hide his feelings, seemingly to always be cool-headed.

So, seeing him angry was a bit...

...frightening.

Though Yusuke got over the shock pretty faster than Botan did. A look of confusion replaced the look he had before as he asked in a concern tone, "Hey, are you alright?"

Kurama winced, before relaxing, breathing, and trying to sound as calm as he hoped he'd come off as he replied in a low voice, "Yes, Yusuke, I'm fine."

With those words, he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, I wonder what's his problem," Yusuke groaned, before wincing slightly at the memory of the usually cool and calm redhead snapping at him in a pretty harsh way, "I've never seen him like that before."<p>

Botan, who had gotten quite since Kurama left the room, just sighed, and shrugging her shoulders, "God," she stared at the door frame, "I hope he's okay. He looked pretty angry. Maybe he left to calm himself down."

The spiky-haired male who was now sitting indian style on the floor of his bedroom, decided to flop down on the cold, hard surface, "But why he's so darn pissed off, anyway? It's not like we did anything to make him mad."

Botan's eyes glanced to the male before she looked down to her hands, not knowing how to respond to that. She did wonder about it though. Kurama hadn't been furious when she had come in, in the first place, so assuming that his anger was probably directed to them would be a statement since they were the only two who had been with him during the time before and after he snapped.

But, why would Kurama be upset with them so suddenly? What did they do? They had done nothing wrong, from how she saw it.

Then, she realized it. Maybe Kurama was...? No, that can't be, she told herself. Why would he be anyway? He didn't feel anything special for her, right? At least, not to her knowledge.

And at the same moment she realized it, Yusuke had, too, which caused his eyes to widen and him to remove himself from the position he had been on the floor, now standing as he slowly said, "Unless he's jealous..."

Botan's face turned to a shade of red, "N-no, he can't be, Yusuke! That's impossible."

"Oh, please, Botan," he scoffed, "why would he be so darn peeved as he was if it isn't because of that?"

"B-but-"

Yusuke got irritated by the way Botan kept on denying the obvious fact that was staring at their faces (though it was more like staring at her face) that Kurama, the redhead who normally kept his anger, sadness, or any negative emotions of his under the calm facade he usually had on, was jealous.

"Botan, your beloved Kurama is fucking pissed because he's jealous! He's jealous you gave the chocolates to me first, okay? And he's obviously jealous by the way we argued over the chocolates," Yusuke practically screamed out in aggravation before he realized.

"Which reminds me, why did you give them to me, anyway? I mean, _Kurama_'s the guy you like, right? I'm not really good at all this stuff but, I'm pretty sure that when girls make something, the first person they're going to give it to, is the guy they like."

That caused the blush on the azure-haired girl's face to deepen and she fumbled with the hem of her skirt, shifting uncomfortably, looking away as she murmured in an embarrassed tone, "I was too shy to give it to him. Plus, I thought he wouldn't like it."

Yusuke groaned in frustration.

"Damn it, Botan! Had you done that in the first place, this wouldn't happen!"

"I didn't know it was going to end up this way, okay? I'm not psychic or something!"

"Well, it would've been good if you were, really."

"Yusuke!"

"If you were a fucking psychic, then you would've prevented this from happening!"

Botan let out an exasperated scream before getting up from her position on the floor, "That's it. I'm going to go and ask him why he's being like that."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, he's jealous."

"And what if he isn't? Maybe something happened and he was just trying to keep it bottled up in him so we wouldn't worry about him but failed to do so, because he's hidden it for too long? What if it's something else?"

The male let out a sigh before waving a hand at her, "Sure, sure. Whatever," he said sarcastically, a smirk on his face as his brown eyes gazed at her with an equal sarcastic look to his voice.

Botan chose to ignore it and opened the door, heading out to find Kurama.

And when she did, she was going to get answers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurama who had been in the toilet the entire time, had his hands gripping tightly at the sink as he tried to control the anger that was slowly getting stronger as he thought of what had happened in the bedroom earlier.<p>

He mumbled some curses under his breath as he turned the metal pipe on, letting water to come out of it and washing his face with it in some sort of way to try to get the jealousy out of his system for good.

_'Calm yourself, Kurama. You're not supposed to be this way. You always have control of every situation so, a little thing like jealousy is NOT going to make you lose your cool. Of all things, it's not going to be jealousy,' _he told himself, trying to convince himself that jealousy, of all things, was not going to take over him.

But, that was proven to be a failure as the only thing he kept on thinking was how _close _Yusuke and Botan looked in the bedroom, which automatically caused him to lose his control some more.

Had they really been that close before?

A low growl erupted from his throat, his expression darkening at the thought before softening again as he heard a knock on the door, and Botan's voice came to his ears, "Kurama, are you in there?"

Kurama decided not to answer her question, "What do you want?"

Damn,

he sounded like he was ready to punch someone.

The air was tense and silent for a moment before Botan spoke again, "Can you open the door? I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Just open the door, will you?"

"If it's not anything important, then I don't think we need to talk about it."

"It is important."

"Really? What is it then?"

He heard a frustrated groan from the other side of the door, "Open this door."

Kurama heaved out a sigh, before walking towards the door, twisting the doorknob and opening it, closing it before looking at her to find Botan staring at him rather...strangely. The look on the girl's face was something he never saw before. The redhead couldn't really put his finger on what it was though.

"Hey," she said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

He responded with a slight nod, "Hey."

"So," she paused, watching him as he tried to avoid any eye contact with her, "are you okay?"

"I told you before, didn't I? _I'm fine_," Kurama answered her, though his voice sounded like anything but fine.

"You don't sound like you're _fine_, Kurama," Botan retorted, the smile that was on her face disappearing as she said this, her eyes still watching his every movement and she decided to continue with a stern look on her soft features, "Listen, Kurama, if you're upset, then just tell me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not upset, Botan."

"Don't deny it, I know you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

Kurama felt his control draining as he growled, low and dangerous, which caused her to flinch, taking a step back from him. His emerald eyes narrowed, as he said in a cold, low voice, "For the last time, I'm fine."

Despite the fear she had when the usually soft way he treated her changed to something harsher, she kept the stern look on her face and said in a voice that practically meant 'this-is-the-last-time-I-am-going-to-ask-this', "No, you're not. You're mad. I know you are. Don't even try to hide it. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

That caused her anger to rise, "For God's sake, Kurama, just tell me what in the world is going on with you!"

"Like I said before, I'm fine. Besides, even if I am angry, why should I tell you? I don't see the reason why."

Botan's brows furrowed as she gaped at his choice of words, her amethyst eyes widened in shock as she stared at the emotionless emerald eyes which were now staring at her. "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?!"

Kurama smirked devilishly at her, "It means what it means, Botan. Or do I need to explain it to you so you can understand it?" he mocked.

The girl in front of him felt her anger mounting at his mocking tone and what he said as she continued to stare at him in a mix of anger and shock before her eyes narrowing and her feet stomped towards him until they were only a few steps away from each other. Her hands suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling his face down to hers rather roughly, their faces only a few millimeters away from the other's, which took Kurama by surprise.

"I'm your friend so, I need to know! I have the right to be concern over you, don't I?" she practically yelled out her sentence furiously.

_Friend._

That word made his own anger rise (because he knew that they were nothing but friends which added more fuel to his already pissed off state of mind) as he grab her hands, giving them a harsh squeeze, which earned a wince from her, and pulled them away from his collar, but he didn't let her hands go as his face hardened and his eyes red in anger, "Heh, yes, we're fucking _f__riends_," the last word came out rather forced from his lips.

Botan, who was about to yell at him some more, was rather surprised at the way he forced the word out of his mouth like it was poison to him. She suddenly thought of what she and Yusuke had discussed earlier in the bedroom before realizing that maybe Kurama was treating her like he did because,

_He's jealous._

"Just like you and Yusuke, right? Or maybe it's different with him?"

That confirmed it.

Botan ignored the harsh tone of his voice because now she knew the reason behind his fury. Kurama was jealous.

Her lips turned upwards into a grin, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come out of her mouth, but failed when she burst into a fit of laughter. Kurama frowned at this, before letting out a growl, "Why are you laughing?"

"Kurama," she said his name in a loving manner as she tugged at his collar again, this time softly, and whispered into his ear, "are you jealous?"

Kurama's eyes widened at this before a shiver traveled up his spine as she blew into his ear slightly. "H-how..." he trailed off, still a bit taken aback that she had found out about it before realizing that by the way he had acted, it wasn't really that difficult to figure out.

He heard a giggle escaped her lips before she pulled back, her hands that gripped his collar was now on his chest, "About Yusuke. He and I are just friends. He has Keiko, remember?"

He opened his mouth to speak again but didn't have the chance to when she placed a finger on his lips, immediately shutting him up. "And if you're wondering if I like him or not, I don't," she stated matter-of-factly, the smile on her face widening a bit as she saw a blush appearing on his face. Kurama's gaze turned to Botan, his emerald eyes had a glint of mischievousness as he stuck his tongue out, giving her finger a soft lick, which she responded with a blush darker than he had before, and pulling her hand away.

He smirked at her reaction, only to feel his heartbeat race as her hands came back to his chest before traveling upwards and wrapping around his neck. "A-and the chocolates?"

She giggled once again before giving him the answer he had been waiting for, "I wanted to give it to you. But then, I thought what if you didn't like it. I was scared that you wouldn't so I gave Yusuke the first try so that, you know, I wanted to know it taste good before I give it to you."

So that was it? The whole reason why she had given it to Yusuke before him? He was somehow relieved to hear it. Very, really. And as his lips quirked up into a gentle smile, he returned his gaze to her face which was turned away from him.

Her eyes avoided his, a pink color tinting her cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment but he would have none of that. He brought a finger to her chin, which drew her attention, "So, does this means the feeling's mutual then?"

She smiled, her blush now deepening as she nodded.

"Kurama, I've always loved you and I always will, so you don't have to worry about-mmmph!" She was cut off by Kurama's soft lips that attacked her own. Botan blushed darker as she pulled him closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip, before he pulled back.

"K-Kurama..."

"Botan, I love you..." he whispered huskily.

She hummed in response, "I love you too..."

His lips met hers once again in a hungry, heated kiss. Kurama once again brought his tongue over her lips, asking for permission to enter her sweet mouth. Botan obliged and opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in, entwining it with hers. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kurama won, ravishing her mouth. His hands soon traveled up her hair, and tangling his fingers between the soft locks of azure, before giving them a slight tug, causing Botan to yelp in the kiss.

Botan then realized something else. She had forgotten about the chocolates! Remembering that the main reason she even made those was because of Kurama, she pulled back, which earned a grunt from him. He was about to dive in for another kiss but she placed her hand on his lips, pushing him back to avoid getting kissed again. She was sure if he did, she was going to forget about the chocolates for good this time.

"Wait. Just wait a sec. Um, what about the chocolates?"

He arched an eyebrow, grabbing her hand in his and pulling it away from his lips so he could speak, "What about it?"

"I mean, I made those for you. Don't you want it?"

Botan could only blink when he smirked deviously, his eyes sparkled with mischief as he whispered seductively into her ear,

"I have something sweeter that I'd love to taste," he pulled back, now wrapping an arm around her waist as his lips got nearer and nearer to hers, "and that's you."

Before Botan could say anything else, she was silenced by his lips pressing against hers once more.

Oh well, the chocolates can wait.


End file.
